


The General‘s Boots

by General_Kyla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boot Worship, Bottom Kylo Ren, Caught, Consensual, Dominant Armitage Hux, Fetish, Fluffy Ending, Hux is So Done, Kink Shaming, Kinky, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Leather Kink, Licking, M/M, PWP without Porn, Slut Shaming, Smoking, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Kyla/pseuds/General_Kyla
Summary: Whenever the general is working his late night shift, Ren sneaks into his private quarters to indulge in his secret kink. General Hux doesn‘t mind joining him.





	The General‘s Boots

Kylo Ren paced through the corridors of the Finalizer. His mask hid the look of anticipation and a hint shame on his face. A few troops marched in his direction. Kylo could sense their fear even through their helmets, luckily they couldn‘t read the knights embarrassing intentions.

Everyone in the First Order hid their emotions behind a mask, whether it was a physical one or simply a stern look that never changed. And Kylo was about to let his mask drop, just for one private moment of the day. 

He strode towards the private bedrooms of the officers and higher-ups. Not a single soul ever dared to chase Kylo out, he was under the Supreme Leader‘s personal protection and the men knew better than to disturb him. 

„Millicent,“ Kylo said as he stood in front of the control panel of the last door in the corridor. The door slid open and the knight‘s lips curved up into a smirk. 

As soon as the door closed, he lifted the helmet from his head, dropping it to the floor as if it meant nothing to him anywhere. In here, he did not need to hide. At least not when the owner of the room was working his late shifts. 

Everything was perfectly arranged. The crimson red pillows on the king-sized bed were lined up, the paperwork on the large desk neatly stacked and of course, a pair of boots stood in the corner behind the wardrobe. 

The knight opened a drawer and found everything he needed: A can with black shoe polish and a brush. 

Kylo fell to his knees with both items in hand. It bothered him that he could not see his reflection in the leather of the boots. Their owner would be furious if he would return and find them in such a dirty state. 

It had become a habit for Kylo, every evening he sneaked into the private quarters of the only redhead on board of the ship and made sure these boots shined like stars. 

Kylo removed his gloves to truly feel the sensation of skin on leather as his fingers traced over the brim of the shaft. The initials A & H were stitched on in the inside. 

He rubbed some of the polish on his fingers and smeared it over the leather. His hands worked quickly with the brush, Kylo was trying his best to not miss a single spot, but his patience was short. Soon he could not hold his deepest, darkest urges back any longer.

He threw the polish and brush aside and replaced it with his hungry mouth. Kylo‘s tongue lapped over the clean leather, from the toe to the shaft and back down. In his mind, the owner of the boots was present and he was wearing them, proudly.

The knight moaned over his thoughts, his senses were clouded by lust. Kylo shut his eyelids and took in the beautiful scent of the leather. Not even the force was strong enough to silence the urges inside of him. He needed this more than anything else. 

In his daze he did not hear the door swish open, not even the sound of familiar boots clipping over the durasteel floor made him flinch. Kylo continued to kiss and suck like his life depended on it. 

„Boy,“ a familiar voice sneered behind him. 

Kylo‘s body shot up at the sudden intrusion of his privacy. In the corner of his eye, he could see another pair of boots, the left foot tapped impatiently, causing the knight to turn around and be faced with reality.

„The great Master of the Knights of Ren is laying on the floor of _my_ room and moaning to himself,“ the general barely refrained himself from bursting out into cruel laughter, „Oh, how the mighty have fallen.“ 

A wave of embarrassment and shame flooded over Kylo, the air was cut off from his lungs as if he was about to drown. 

„Your boots,“ Kylo mumbled desperately, „They were dirty so I cleaned them.“

General Hux raised an eyebrow at the knight‘s pathetic excuse. His eyes wandered over his second pair of boots, they were indeed shining like new. He acknowledged Kylo‘s work with a nod and a horrible grin spread across his lips.

„You did not do this for anyone but _yourself_ Ren. This is turning you on, you filthy little slut. I can‘t believe, that out of all the possibilities, you get off to licking the dirt on my boots.“

„Shut your kriffing mouth, Hux!,“ Kylo protested in an attempt to save his dignity, but the erection between his legs was impossible to oversee. 

The general shook his head. He wasn‘t surprised with Ren‘s behavior, Snoke‘s highly praised apprentice was nothing more than a dog with a mask, and Hux knew how to treat misbehaving pets. If the Supreme Leader wouldn’t do it, _someone_ had to.

Kylo was about to lift himself up, but Hux‘s foot was faster than him. The knight‘s body crashed back onto the floor, he laid on his back, struggling to breathe and immobilized by the shock. It amused to general to see the force user so easily knocked over by a kick to the chest.

With the knight laying before him, legs spread and an expression of rage and lust mixed together on his face, the general used to opportunity to teach the boy a lesson. Hux put the heel of his boot straight onto Kylo‘s groin, causing the younger man to grasp. 

„Say, Kylo, I know you‘re a depraved whore who takes great joy in rolling around in the blood of your enemies, but why aren‘t using any of your handy magic tricks to break my neck?,“ the general questioned with a knowing smirk and let one of his thin, gloved fingers run over his neck. 

Kylo‘s pale cheeks turned into a deep red, whether it was passion or hate that colored them, Hux didn‘t know. He was still proud to hear nothing, but blissful silence coming from the knight, it was a small victory.

„Did you lose your disturbingly loud voice?“ Hux chuckled and pressed his boot against Kylo‘s already swollen cock. He slowly rubbed over the shaft with the toe of his boot until he reached the tip and went back down to tease his clothed balls. Kylo moaned delightfully, it didn‘t take long before he was rutting against Hux‘s boot like a bitch in heat.

„That‘s enough,“ the general shouted and Kylo flinched at the sudden harshness in his voice. Hux put his boot away from the horny boy and stood straight, hands clasped behind his back. Kylo whined at the loss of friction.

„Hux, please ...,“ Kylo whimpered. 

„Please, _what_? Use your words, boy.“

„General, Sir, I beg you. Please let me come on your boots and lick them clean with my tongue!“

The general raised an eyebrow, he could clearly hear how desperate the knight was for some attention. Any attention, no matter if it was praise or scolding, Kylo begged for it.

Hux gazed over the beautiful image of the stronger and taller man whining and panting for him and stored it in his memory for later uses. He sat down on the side of his large bed and leaned over to the bedpost to grab a cig and light it on. With the cig stuck between his lips, he ordered Kylo to crawl between his legs.

„I‘ll let you stain my expensive boots with your dirty come, but only if you keep your promise of making them shine after,“ Hux reminded him and blew a cloud of smoke into Kylo‘s face.

„Yes, Sir,“ the knight coughed.

Kylo lifted his robe up and unzipped his pants to free his throbbing cock. He wrapped his oversized hands around the redhead‘s right boot and rode on it. His curly hair turned sweaty and his lustful moans filled the room. 

Hux slightly bit down on his cig, the friction he could feel through the thick material, was enough to make his pants suddenly feel a little too tight around his crotch. He grabbed a chunk of Kylo‘s hair and pulled on it to make the confused knight face him.

„Listen to me, Ren. You‘re nothing but a worthless bitch. Maybe you can fool the others that you‘re almighty, but not me. You have been dreaming about this all day, haven‘t you? I bet you had a hard-on while training with our Supreme Leader. What would happen if he knew that his beloved attack dog was rutting against my boot?“

Kylo groaned and quickened his pace, he stared into the general‘s blue eyes and opened his mouth to say something, nothing but a low growl escaped his lips. 

„That‘s right. You‘re so into this that you can‘t even speak like a human being. You‘re a dog, Ren. Admit it.“

„I‘m a dog,“ Kylo repeated between his moans.

Hux puffed another smoke cloud into the knight‘s face. The way he squirmed and squeezed his eyes shut to escape the burning pain aroused the general more than anything else. Driven by lust and curiosity he put his glowing cig out on Kylo‘s pale neck. 

Kylo cried out, he threw his head to the side hitting his cheek against the general‘s inner thigh, never stopping to fuck Hux‘s boot. His eyes rolled back, but the general he knew he could keep himself from passing out using his Jedi magic. 

Kylo‘s grip on the shaft of the boot tightened and his breath hitched. They both knew how close he was to spilling his seed all over the shiny leather. 

„Disgusting little thing, you‘re a slut for me aren‘t you? A perfect slut for your general?“

Hux‘s hoarse voice was the last push to throw the rutting knight over the edge. His cock twitched upwards and white, thick strings of semen coated the black leather. Kylo gasped for air, his shaky hands gripped the slimmer man‘s thighs to keep him from breaking down. 

The general coughed. Kylo didn‘t need to know how difficult it had become for Hux to keep his dominant composure throughout the entire scene. He restrained himself from palming his crotch, there was plenty of time for that in the shower. 

A low chuckle distracted Hux from his plans. To his surprise, it came from the man still kneeling between his legs. Kylo wore the usual shit eating grin on his lips as if he didn‘t just get off on the redhead‘s boot. 

„Next time it‘s my turn to call you a dog,“ the knight teased Hux and kissed his crotch. 

The general gritted his teeth and lifted his hand into the air, as he was about to strike it down on Ren‘s cheek, he was suddenly stopped in midair.

Hux felt the invisible strength of the force keep his arm in an uncomfortable position.

„Careful, Ren. I could still inform the Supreme Leader about this.“

Ren laughed, a genuine and unashamed laugh that sounded more like it belonged to a young boy. 

„And what would you tell him? That you found me in your quarters and offered me to fuck your boot? Great story, Hux.“

The general pointed at his come-stained boot, clearly annoyed by the younger man‘s teasing. „My boot, Ren.“

„What about it?“ 

„You promised to clean it.“

To Hux‘s dismay, the knight simply stood up and let his huge body fall on the general‘s bed, causing the mattress to shift and creak under his weight. 

„You have your own bed to ruin,“ Hux hissed.

„But mine isn‘t as comfy as yours.“

Ren grinned from ear to ear and moved right behind the general. In one swift move, he grabbed the slim man and pulled him next to himself. Kylo rested his head on the general‘s shoulder, watching the redhead‘s eyes narrow at him. Ren laid his arm around Hux‘s body and lazily drew circles over the man‘s chest.

„Get out,“ the general spat.

_„Meow.”_

Both men turned their head to see a round cat with fluffy ginger fur sit at the end of the bed. She stared at them with big eyes and suddenly jumped into the tiny space between the two. The cat curled up against Ren‘s and Hux‘s leg and began to purr. 

For a while, the only sound in the room was her soothing purring.

„I don‘t think Millicent wants me to leave,“ the knight remarked in a cocky voice.

„Wait, why do you know her name?!“

„A deprived whore has his secrets, general.“

Hux shook his head and closed his sore eyes, he didn‘t have the energy left to scold this overgrown idiot, _his_ overgrown idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did we learn today?
> 
> Millicent is a great relationship fixer and Hux is probably just as dirty minded as his favorite knight, even if he doesn‘t like to admit it.
> 
> Kudos and especially comments are very appreciated, they keep me motivated! <3
> 
> If you have any kink or fic requests, don‘t be afraid to tell me.


End file.
